In comparison with general Two Dimensional (2D) picture display technologies, Three Dimensional (3D) display technologies can make a stereo and vivid picture without restricting images onto the plane of a screen, so that the scene appears to be presented to outside of the screen, giving a personal experience to audiences. Based on this, the 3D technologies have developed rapidly, and display panels that can achieve interconversion between a 2D picture and a 3D picture have been provided.
In the related art, for a display panel only displaying a 2D picture, an existing Integrated Circuit (IC) can provide a drive for the display of the 2D picture. However, for a Horizontally Double Density Pixel (HDDP) display panel, to ensure that the 2D picture and the 3D picture have the same resolution, the resolution is needed to be doubly increased in a single direction (such as, a long side direction or a short side direction of the panel), such that the existing integrated circuit cannot provide a drive for the display of both the 2D picture and 3D picture.